Back
by Endhaiueo
Summary: Jika kesempatan itu datang lagi, maka mereka tidak akan menyianyiakan nya lagi. Karen kesempatan tidak datang dua kali LeoN / Raken VIXX - MPREG-
1. Chapter 1

**kalian menginginkan sequel?  
**

 **baiklah aku kabulkan, jangan meneror ku lagi nee ^^**

 **dan jangan bosen dengan ceritanya, ini mungkin hanya 2 chap saja ^^**

 **happy reading ^^**

 **BACK**

Kaki lincahnya melangkah riang sambil sesekali melompat kecil, tangan putih mulusnya memegang tali tas ransel di punggungnya, bibir mungilnya menyanyi riang lagu anak anak favoritnya, langkah kakinya yang sedikit melompat membuat rambutnya yang diikat dua dengan pita hello kitty ikut bergoyang seirama langkahnya.

'lalala…lalalala…lalalla….'

Suaranya mengalun indah, meskipun ia melupakan lirik lagunya. Terus bernyanyi samapi ia membuka pintu mansion mewah keluarga Jung.

"MOMYYYYYYY…." Teriaknya setelah tangan mungilnya berhasil membuka pintu

Berlarai mencari orang yag telah melahirkannya ke penjuru ruangan. Bibir mungil nya mengembang saat melihat siluet sang ibu berdiri di halaman belakang rumah. Sedang meminum secangkir kopi ditemani beberapa kertas disekelilingnya.

Diletakkan gelas yang baru ditenggaknya, lalu merantangkan tangan menyambut sang buah hati.

"anak momy sudah pulang? Aigooo… chu chu chu chu"

Menghujani ciuman berkali kali kepada putri cantiknya. Dan menggendong sang buah hati

Jung Hani, nama putri cantik itu. Cucu tunggal keluarga Jung dan keluarga Lee. Putri kecil yang hidup bagaikan putri raja di negeri dongeng.

"momy… didy oediga?"

"eoh? Kenapa selalu menanyakan dady mu huh?" Ken, namja cantik berhidung mancung yang merupakan eomma dari si putri cantik, memasang wajah seolah cemburu.

"hihihihi…chup" Hani, mengecup pipi sang momy, agar namja cantik itu tidak marah "I love u momy….i love didy too…hihiiii" si putri cantik mengeratkan tangannya dileher sang momy. Menunjukkan betapa ia menyayangi momynya.

"YAAKK… kau bisa saja merayu heuum… chup chup chup…"

"hahahahahhah…. Sudah momy… nanti cantik hani bisa hilang…"

Mereka tertawa bersama dan saling membalas ciuman satu sama lain. Jika ada yang melihat keakraban mereka, tentu akan langsung menilai jika mereka adalah contoh pasangan ibu dan anak yang begitu harmonis. Kalian pasti iri dengan mereka.

"chaa… ayo ceritakan bagaimana harimu disekolah?" mencium pipi Hani kembali, lalu menghadapkan wajah sang putri ke arahnya.

'hmmm…." Si putri cantik memasang pose berpikir dengan jari telunjuk mengetuk dagunya berkali kali "momy… tadi ada siswa baru disekolah…" matanya berbinar antusias

"eoh? Benarkah? " Ken membalas tak kalah antusias dari putrinya

"nee…" mengangguk, membuat rambut kuncir duanya ikut bergerak "namanya Yoogeon, dia tampan sekali momy….walaupun kulitnya sedikit gelap seperti coklat…hihiihihihi"

"Yaakk…. Dari mana kau mengenal kata tampan eoh?"

"momy kan selalu mengatakan didy tampan… teman hani mirip dengan didy...dia sangat tampan momy…" jelas Hani masih dengan wajah cerianya

"YAAAKKK….. Jangan katakan kau menyukainya?"

"hiihihihiih..nee…." kepalanya mengangguk, dan Pipi gadis cilik berumur 5 tahun itu bersemu merah,

"AIIGOOO… akan momy adukan dengan dady mu…" Ken berusaha mengancam anaknya

"didy pasti akan menyukainya…kerena yoo sangat baik momy, dia tadi membantu Hani membuka botol minuman Hani, lalu dia juga memberi Hani bekalnya, bekalnya sangat enak momy… seperti makanan yang sering kita makan di restoran"

"jinja? Kau tidak boleh sembarangan makan makanan dari orang lain sayang…."

"Yoo baik momy…makanannya juga enak" Hani mulai protes, tidak terima larangan sang momy

"tapi tetap saja tidak boleh sembarangan, kita tidak tau orang yang akan berbuat jahat dengan kita"

"tapi bu guru bilang kalau kita baik sama orang, maka orang juga akan baik dengan kita…" si Putri cantik berceloteh panjang lebar, yang intinya ia tidak suka dilarang, keras kepala eoh?

"ah sudahlaah… sekarang kita ganti baju, lalu kita ke kantor dady. Bagaimana?"

"JINJA? YEEAAAYYYY….." lengkingan suaranya menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat para maid menggelengkan kepala. Mereka senang dengan suara si putri kecil, karena tanpa suara dia rumah mewah ini akan sunyi seperti tidak memiliki kehidupan.

* * *

"Nee nee hyung... Aku Sudah menjemput yoo, kau tenang saja, cukup istirahat dirumah. Uusan Yoo biar aku saja.. nee nee... sudah yaa... annyeong"

Piip

menekan tombol merah, lalu memasukkan ponselya ke dalam saku celananya.

"tsk... ummamu cerewet sekali" namja muda berstel jas itu memandang bocah di sebelahnya. yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi

"aiisshh... ummanya cerewet kenapa anaknya justru seperti gunung es begini" berdecak lagi "sudahlah, ayoo kita pulang" menggandeng tangan si kecil menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah

* * *

 **BACK**

 **Pair : Raken / Keo VIXX**

 **Cast : hongbin, Hani, Yoogeon**

 _Mereka memutuskan untuk menjalankan takdir masing masing._

 _Sampai nanti jika Tuhan berkehendak mengubah takdir mereka,_

 _atau mereka sendiri yang mengubah takdir mereka._

"DIDYYYYYY..." langsung berlari ketika sudah berhasil membuka pintu ruang kerja appanya.

si putri kecil menghampiri sang appa yang tadinya berkutat dengan dokumen dokumennya kini bangkit dan berjongkok sambil merentangkan tangannya, menyambut sang putri.

"hup... aigoo.. dady merindukanmu.. chu chu chu" sama seperti sang momy, dadynya juga memberi kecupan berkali kali kepada si putri kecil

"Hani juga merindukan didi..." memeluk erat leher appanya yang selalu ia panggil dengan sebutan 'DIDY'

"kau datang dengan siapa baby?"

belum sempat menjawab, Muncullah namja cantik dari pintu, menggerutu tidak jelas.

"tsk... dia terlalu lincah sekali... kau meninggalkan momy sayaaangg"

"hihihihhii..." hani menutup mulutnya sambil terus terkikik geli melihat momynya yang tampak kelelahan karena mengejarnya "momy tadi lama sekali berbicara dengan ahjumma ahjumma itu, jadi Hani tinggal saja"

"mereka teman momy sayang" jawab Ken sambil berjalan menuju sofa.

mendudukkan dirinya disana

"hihihhihihi..." masih terkekh geli

Leo membawa putri yang ada dalam gendongannya duduk bersama istrinya yang duduk di sofa.

"kenapa kalian kemari?"

tanya Leo, tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang istri. tangannya masih mengelus rambut panjang sang putri.

"dia mau bercerita..." jawab Ken, "sayang, ayo ceritakan apa yang tadi ingin kau ceritakan" Ken menyuruh hani untuk segera menceritakan apa yang ingin ia ceritakan tadi.

dan dengan antusias si putri kecil yang cantik itu bercerita dengan kepada dadynya. Menceritakan teman barunya. Bibirnya berceloteh riang, dan tangan mungilnya bergerak memperagakan ucapannya.

Ken tersenyum memandangi kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya. Senyum di wajah Leo adalah senyum alami yang hanya bisa ia tunjukkan kepada putrinya. Karena hanya dengan Hani senyum itu dapat tercipta. Hanya dengan hani Leo segala macam ekspresi bisa dikeluarkan Leo. Dan hanya untuk Hani, semua itu hanya untuk Hani.

Ken bersyukur untuk itu semua. Setidaknya Leo bisa menerima kehadiran Hani, tidak seperti yang ia takutkan. Pasalnya Kehidupan pernikahan mereka sangat buruk. Setelah mereka menikah Leo benar benar berubah. hidup seperti robot untuk keluarganya, menuruti apapun keinginan orang tuanya, sama sekali tidak memberontak. Tapi itu semua berimbas pada kehidupan pernikahan mereka.

Leo jarang pulang kerumah mereka, hadiah dari kedua orang tua mereka. Leo lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen pribadinya. Hanya akan pulang jika membutuhkan kebutuhan biologisnya, itupun lebih sering pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Ken hanya bisa pasrah dengan kehidupan pernikahannya, ini semua salahnya yang memaksakan kehendaknya, tanpa menyadari bahwa cinta Leo memang bukan untuknya. bertahun tahun berusaha agar Leo mencintainya, namun tetap tidak bisa. Leo tidak mencintainya.

 _ **flashback**_

Hujan deras malam ini membuat Ken harus memasangkan selimut tebal kepada putri kecilnya yang baru berusia 2 tahun tidak lupa ia menghidupkan penghangat ruangan. Ia tidak mau si kecil kedinginan, ia begitu menyayangi putrinya. Begitupun suami dan kedua orang tuanya -Jung dan Lee-.

Setelah memastikan putri kecilnya dalam keadaan lelap, iapun beranjak dari kamar bernuansa pink tersebut. Beralih menuju kamarnya, yang ternyata sudah ada suaminya disana.

"kau sudah pulang?" tanya Ken menutup Pintu kamar mereka

Leo berjalan mendekat kearah Ken, dan dalam radius 1 meter Ken dapat mencium aroma alkohol lagi dari tubuh sang suami. Mabuk lagi, dan Ken sudah tau akhir dari malam ini bagaimana.

selalu seperti ini.

"eeuunngh... sshh... AHHHH"

"UUGHH...AARRGHHH... SARANGHAE... SARANGHAE HAKYEONAAAHH..."

TES

TES

Ken meneteskan airmatanya, usai Leo mencapai klimaksnya di atas tubuhnya. Sakit, sungguh sakit menyadari jika suaminya membayangkan namja lain ketika mereka bercinta.

Ini bukan pertama kali Leo seperti itu, bahkan hampir setiap mereka bercinta. Namun Ken tidak dapat berbuat apa apa, ia tidak mau sikap Leo semakin berubah atau malah membencinya. Jadi ia cukup bertahan saja.

"saranghae... hakyeonaahh.. kembalilaah..."

bahkan dalam tidurpun Leo sering menyebut nama orang itu.

 _ **Flaschback end**_

"momyyyyyy..."

"eoh? aah.. nee, wae chagi?"

Ken tersadar dari lamunanya akibat jeritan dari si cantik Hani. Putrinya memasang wajah cemberut karena sedari tadi memanggil momy nya yang melamun.

"momy melamun lagi.. huh" hani melipat tangannya didadanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ah.. mianhae chagi.." Ken pura pura menyesal

"sudah jangan mengambek, nanti Yoo tidak suka denganmu" Leo mencubit hidung Hani, untuk menghilangkan cembertu diwajah sang anak

"yaak.. didy..." Hani menyembunyikan wajah malunya di dada bidang sang dady.

"hahahaha..."

Tok tok

pintu ruangan di ketuk, tak lama pintu dibuka.

"KONGIEEEE AHJUSIIIIII..." Hani kembali berteriak memanggil orang yang baru muncul dipintu, Hani berjalan menghampiri ahjussi kesukaannya.

"Hai cantik, apa kabarmu?"

"hihiihih... hani baik baik saja ahjussi. ahjussi mau ikut jalan jalan?"

"eoh? errr... tidak bisa cantik, ahjussi harus bekerja, kalau tidak dady galakmu akan memotong gaji ahjussi..." bisik Namja bernama lengkap Lee Hongbin.

"hihiihihih... dady tidak akan memotong gaji ahjussi... jika dady memotong gaji ahjussi, nanti Hani yang akan membayar es krimnya" bisik Hani.

"kau ini.. memangnya kau punya uang?"

"hmm..." mengangguk antusias "Uang Hani di celengan Bamby sudah penuh" Hani merentangkan tangannya ingin menunjukkan bahwa uangnya sudah banyak

"ahahhaha... ada ada saja, baiklah nanti kapan kapan kau yang harus membayar es krim kita oke" Hongbin memberikan jempolnya kepada si kecil.

"nee..." Hani membalasnya dengan senyuman andalannya.

"ada apa Hongbin ah?" Tanya Leo, dan hongbin hampir melupakan tujuannya datang ke ruangan sang bos

"ahh... aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu hyung, kalau semua sudah menunggu di ruang rapat. sepertinya kita bisa memulai rapat sekarang" ucap Hongbin

"baiklah aku akan segera ke sana" Leo bangkit dari duduknya merapikan pakaiannya.

"didy mau kemana? apa kita tidak jadi jalan jalan?" tanya Hani

"mianhae baby... dady ada rapat penting. kau jalan jalan dengan momy saja nee, nanti jika rapat dady selesai dady akan menyusul kalian"

Mata Hani sudah berkaca kaca, Leo mendekati putrinya dan menggendongnya.

"Dady janji akan menyusul. yaksok" Mengacungkan jari kelingking,hal yang biasa mereka lakukan jika berjanji

"Hani dengan momy saja nee, kita akan makan es krim kesukaanmu" Ken ikut membujuk buah hatinya.

"nee... yakcok" sambut Hani riang

Leo menurunkan Hani tidak lupa memberi kecupan kepada putri tersayangnya.

*****GB****

kini keduanya berada di cafe eskrim favorit Hani. sedari tadi Hani berceloteh terus menerus menceritakan apa saja yang dilihatnya. terkadang protes jika melihat ada yang tidak sesuai dengan pikirannya, cerdas eoh?

Ken hanya bisa menanggapi sang anak dengan celotehan juga atau terkadang memberi pengertian seringan mungkin yang dapat dicerna untuk anak seumuran Hani.

"momyy biar Hani saja yang bawa, momy duduk saja " Hani menyuruh Ken duduk, sedangkan dirinya menunggu pesanan mereka

"baiklah hati hati nee..." Ken berjalan menuju bangku yang kosong

Hani menunggu pesanan mereka. ia sudah biasa makan es krim di tempat ini, sehingga orang orang yang bekerja di cafe sangt mengenalnya. celotehan riangnya membuat semua pekerja senang dengannya.

"nah cantik ini pesananmu, hati hati nee membawanya" seorang yeoja memberikan nampan berisi 2 cup es krim warna warni kepada Hani.

"gomawoo eonii..." Hani sedikit membungkukkan badannya, kemudian berjalan menuju bangku dimana momynya duduk menunggu.

hani berjalan pelan pelan menyeimbangkan badannya, takut jika nampan yang dipegangnya jatuh. wajahnya begitu serius memandangi jalan.

namun seorang anak kecil berlari larian didalam cafe membuat langkah Hani menjadi susah. Jalannya semakin kaku dengan nampan ditangannya.

"kyaaa... ayo kejar aku..." teriak kedua anak kecil yang berlari lari dan tanpa sadar menyenggol tangan gadis cilik yang berusaha keras membawa nampan ditangannya. wajah hani sudah pucat membayangkan yang dibawanya akan jatuh...namun..

HAPPP

sepasang tangan berhasil menangkap gadis cilik itu, dan menahan nampan ditangannya. hani yang tadi menutup matanya kini membuka matanya dan dapat dilihatnya sosok namja yang sudah menolongnya. tatapan mata mereka bertemu, dan keduanya sama sama mengalami desiran halus dalam darah mereka.

"aigoo... kenapa gadis kecil sepertimu membawa nampan begini eoh?" namja itu mengambil nampan dari tangan Hani, dan memastikan anak yang ditolongnya itu baik baik saja.

"gomawo ahjussi..." ucap Hani sambil tersenyum

"nee... sekarang katakan dimana kau mau duduk, ahjussi akan mengantarmu"

"itu... momy disanaa..." Hani menunjuk ke arah momynya yang ternyata sedari tadi berdiri memperhatikan keduanya.

namja itu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk tangan mungil gadis cilik itu.

DEG DEG DEG

Hening

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Tuhan mempertemukan mereka kembali

"keniee" lirih namja itu

"ravi yaa..."

Namja itu tau, meskipun jarak beberapa meter, namun dari gerakan bibirnya dia tau namja cantik itu menyebutkan namanya.

Ken berjalan menuju namja yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya yang pergi tanpa pernah memberi kabar kepadanya. Dan akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali. Ken menghambur ke pelukan sahbatnya itu, perasaannya tidak terbendung lagi. Perasaan rindu akan kehadiran seorang sahabat.

"ravi yaa... ini benar kau? hiks.."

"nee...ini aku... hei kenapa kau menangis?"

Ravi melepas pelukan mereka, dan menghapus airmata sahabatnya. Ravi dapat melihat sahabatnya semakin kurus saja, dan dari pancaran matanya masih sama seperti dulu, banyak menyimpan luka.

"kau kemana saja? kenapa tidak memberiku kabar eoh? kau mau melupakanku?.. yaak kejam sekali kau" Ken menghapus kasar air matanya dan meninju lengan Ravi.

dan ravi tersenyum, sahabatnya tidak berubah.

"momy..."

mereka melupakas gadis kecil, yang sedari tadi menyaksikan dua orang dewasa dihadapannya. Cukup aneh melihat keduanya, namun Hani dapat menyimpulkan jika ahjussi yang menolongnya ini pasti namja baik, dan momynya mengenal ahjussi itu. Tapi kenapa momy menangis?

"momy?" Dahi ravi mengernyit menatap Hani lalu ke Ken

"nee... dia putri ku" ucap Ken tersenyum kaku

tidak mau membuat sang anak nantinya ngambek, Ken mengajak ravi untuk duduk bersama mereka menikmati es krim yang mereka pesan.

"dia cantik, mirip sepertimu" ucap ravi yang pandangannya tidak lepas dari Hani.

Seperti terhipnotis, Ravi benar benar tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari Hani. Menatap kagum pada kecantikan putri kecil itu. dan Ravi merasakan getaran itu, ia menyadari itu. Namun ia tidak ingin bertanya, biarlah Ken sendiri yang akan jujur padanya.

"nee... namanya Jung Hani...dia juga pintar sekali" ucap Ken

DEG

Jung, Ravi tersenyum sedih mendengar marganya.

Hani masih terus menyendok es krimnya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Tidak perduli apa yang dikatakan oleh namja dewasa di sebelahnya.

"apa kehidupanmu baik baik saja?"

"..."

Ken terdiam, Bingung jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan pada namja didepannya. baik baik sajakah dirinya? yaa dia memang baik baik saja memiliki putri secantik dan sepintar Hani. Namun jika ditanya baik baik sajakah kehidupan pernikahannya?

"yaa... aku baik baik saja" jawab Ken sebisanya, kepalanya sedikit merunduk, tidak mau membalas tatapan namja didepannya.

"aku masih sahabatmu jika kau melupakan itu" ucap Ravi masih terus menatap namja cantik yang begitu dicintainya. Meskipun bertahun tahun dia mencoba menghilang, namun rasa cinta kepada sahabatnya tidak bisa hilang. Justru semakin menggunung, dan ditambah lagi sosok gadis kecil didepannya.

"lalu jawaban apa yang kau inginkan?" Ken mencoba mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ravi.

dan ravi bisa melihat melalui sorot mata Ken, karena ia sangat paham bagaimana kehidupan sahabatnya ini dulu. Ken sangat mudah ditebak. meskipun bibirnya tidak berkata apapun.

"sudahlah.." ravi memberikan senyuman kepada sahabatnya. Ia tidak mau memaksa, hanya perlu menunggu sampai dimana namja cantik ini akan sanggup bertahan.

"aku akan selalu ada jika kau membutuhkanku, aku masih tinggal di apartemen yang lama" lanjutnya "heiii... cantik mau bermain bersama ahjussi?" Ravi mencoba menggoda gadis cilik yang asik dengan es krimnya

"eoh?" merasa dipanggil, Hani menatap polos ahjussi didepannya "ahjussi mau ajak Hani ke taman bermain?"

"nee..." mengangguk "Hani mau? kita akan bermain sepuasnya... apa Hani suka naik komedi putar?"

"nee... mau mau mau... Hani suka ahjussi... Hani mau. Momy bolehkan?" Hani anutsias dengan ajakan sang ahjussi. Memandang sang momy dan mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya.

"Hah... kau menang chagi. baiklah kita bermain sepuasnya hari ini" ucap ken dan disambut teriakan gembira dari Hani

"YEAAAYYYYY..."

Hani turun dari bangkunya dan berhambur ke Ravi, memeluknya

"gomawo ahjussiii..."

dan Ravi tidak bisa membendung lagi, diraihnya Hani dalam pelukannya. Ia peluk erat seperti tidak ingin melepasnya lagi. menyalurkan rasa sayangnya. Bisakah gadis cilik dalam pelukannya ini merasakan pelukan sayangnya?

"nee..." Ravi melirik ke arah Ken, dan dapat dilihatnya Ken tersenyum, tapi senyum itu seperti senyuman paksaan.

'mianhae ravi yaa' batin Ken

*****GB***

Mereka bertiga kini ada di taman bermain, dengan Hani yang berada dalam gendongan Ravi. Gadis cilik tampak berbinar melihat sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan mainan. Dirinya memang pernah ke Taman bermain, namun itu sudah lama sekali, kedua orangtuanya tidak pernah lagi mengajaknya ke taman bermain. Dadynya terlalu sibuk akhir akhir ini.

"Ahjussi... Ayo kita naik ituuu..." Hani menunjuk ke Arah permainan yang berbentuk bulat besar yang bergerak. Komedi putar.

"Kau berani?" Tanya Ravi memastikan

"Nee.. Tentu saja Hani berani" menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat kunciran rambutnya ikut bergerak.

"yaakk... Tidak tidak tidak...kita tidak akan naik itu chagi" Ken menggeleng keras, menolak.

Smirk muncul diwajah Ravi melihat ekspresi Ken. Mereka mengabaikan penolakan Ken, Dan berjalan seolah tidak mendengar gerutuan namja cantik itu.

Setelah membeli ticket, kini mereka mengantri dijalur masuk. Hani begitu antusia menaiki komedi putar. Dia bersorak gembira ketika berhasil duduk didalamnya. Sedangkan Ken memegang erat besi pegangan, tangan satunya meremas celananya.

"Momy jangan takut nee... Hihihihi" Hani menggoda momynya

"YAAAKKKK... MOMY TIDAK TAKUUTTT" Ken merubah ekspresi wajahnya, dia gengsi mengakui ketakutannya pada anaknya

"Tsk... " Ravi berdecak melihat tingkah keduanya

"Yeaayyy..." Hani bersorak riang ketika komedi putar mulai bergerak

Wajah berbinarnya tampak jelas ketika mereka berada diatas. Ia bisa nelihat permainan permainan lain dari atas, ia juga melihat kedai es krim. Kecil sekali, batinnya.

Sedangkan Ken setengah mati menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Melihat itu Ravi meraih tangan Ken dan menggenggamnya "gwenchana" bisiknya

DEG

Ken berdesir merasakan genggaman tangan Ravi.

"Ahjussi... Apa ahjusi tau kartun favoritku?"

"Eoh? Ah sebentar ahjussi pikirkan dulu..." Ravi memasang pose pura pura berpikir,

Biasanya gadis cilik seperti Hani menyukai serial kartun yang tidak jauh jauh dari gaun, mahkota, istana, pangeran, dan kecantikan.

"Biar ahjussi tebak, kartun favoritmu adalah elsa?"

"Ani" Hani menggeleng, membuat rambutnya ikut bergerak

"Ana?"

"No no no"

"Hmm... Sophia?"

"No"

"Ah apa kau menyukai Cinderella? Atau barbie seperti momymu yang sangat ingin menjadi Ken sesungguhnya"Ravi melirik ke arah Ken

"Yaakk... Jangan membawa bawaku" cibir Ken

"Hihihihi... Masih salah"

Hani terus menggeleng, Karena jawaban Ravi masih terus salah

"Baiklah, ahjussi menyerah"

"Hihihi...kartun favoritku itu adalah kartun yang mirip seperti ahjussi"

"Eoh?"

"Ppffftttt..." Ken mati Matian menahan tawanya "bwahahahahahha..." Namun gagal, ia tertawa keras mendengar ucapan polos anaknya, dan ia mengajak anaknya berhigh five.

"Hahahahaha,..." Dan hani ikutan tertawa

"Huft... Kalian sama saja"

Bahu Ravi melemas, mendengar penuturan Hani, mirip sekali dengan Ken yang selalu mengatainya Larva,

Namun Ravi senang dapat melihat tawa dari keduanya.

"Ahjussi mirip sekali dengan si larva kuning, aku suka larva , aku juga suka ahjussi"

DEG

DEG

Ikatan batin itu kuat, percayalah. Ia bisa menghancurkan tembok persembunyian apapun. Dan Ken menyadari itu.

Ken ingin sekali mengungkapkan semuanya, namun ia belum siap. Ia menunggu saat yang tepat.

"Ahjussi lihat disana ada penjual boneka, kita kesana nanti nee" ucap Hani dengan aegyonya

Dan Ravi kembali mendengus "kau menang chagi, baiklah kita akan ke Sana"

"Yeaayyy..." Hani bersorak riang

Hani bisa merasakan kebaikan dari ahjussi yang baru dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia senamg Karena kini orang yang menyayanginya bertambah lagi. Dia bisa merasakan kasih sayang tulus dari namja yang ia panggil ahjussi itu.

*****CWTLY****

Pukul 20 tepat Leo sampai dirumah. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit menyadari ada yang kurang. Biasanya ada yang menghambur kepelukannya saat ia pulang, namun rumah terlihat sangat sepi. Hanya beberapa maid yang tampak sedang bekerja di dapur.

'Mungkin dia ngambek' batin Leo , salahkan para investor yang mengajaknya makan malam bersama setelah mereka menyelesaikan rapat. Dan akhirnya ia batal menyusul anaknya bermain. Tapi ia sudah punya persiapan jika gadis cilik itu Marah, ditangannya memegang sebuah paper bag yang isinya boneka larva kesukaan anaknya.

Leo membawa langkahnya menaiki tangga, menuju kamar anaknya. Sampai dilantai atas langkah Leo terhenti melihat istrinya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar putrinya.

"Dia sudah tidur?" Tanya Leo , berjalan mendekati Ken

"Nee... Dia kelelahan Karena seharian mencoba semua permainan di Taman Bermain" jawab Ken, wajah lelah juga tampak diwajah cantiknya, namun ada binar bahagia dibalik wajah lelahnya, leo melihat itu.

"..."

Leo membuka pintu yang tadi di tutup oleh Ken. Berjalan masuk kekamar bernuansa pink itu. Dinding bercat pink itu dipenuhi walpaper kartun berwarna kuning favorite si kecil Jung.

Leo mendekati Hani yang sudah tertidur lelap dengan selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya hingga dada, dan boneka larva kuning besar dalam pelukannya,

Leo menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda, anaknya tidak Marah padanya karena tidak menepati janji mereka, buktinya Hani dapat tidur lelap. Biasanya jika Hani merajuk atau marah dia akan menunggu dadynya pulang sampai jam berapapun lalu kemudian memarahi dadynya dengan celotehan cerewetnya.

"Boneka baru heum?" Leo mengelus rambut putrinya, menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi kening anaknya. Dirapikan selimut dan letak boneka dalam pelukan anaknya, lalu Leo beranjak keluar, tidak lupa memberikan kecupan dikening ananknya.

"Jaljayo..."

* * *

"Kalian pergi dengan siapa?"

Ken Sudah akan jatuh terlelap sebelum suara kembali membangunkannya. Leo yang sudah selesai Mandi dan menggunakan celana pendek dan kaos santai ikut berbaring diranjangnya.

"Eoh?"

"Tidak mungkin hanya berdua saja" lanjutnya masih dengan eskpresi datarnya

"..."

Ken masih terdiam.

"..."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, siapa yang bisa mengembalikan mood Hani hingga ia tidak marah padaku Karena aku tidak menepati janji..."jelas Leo "bukan Karena aku cemburu"

NYUUUTTT

Ken meremas bajunya, sungguh bukan itu pemikirannya.

"Ravi..."

"Eoh?"

"Tadi kami tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di tempat es krim. Lalu dia mengajak Hani ke Taman Bernain..." Jawab ken

"..."

"Hani sangat senang, sehingga ia lupa kalau dadynya sudah mengingkari janji"

"Jadi dia kembali?"

"Eoh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ken heran, yang sebenarnya menutupi kegugupannya.

"Baguslah jika ia kembali. Aku bisa bayangkan bagaimana bahagianya Ravi bisa bertemu Hani. Pasti bahagia sekali"

DEG DEG

"N..nee.. Ravi senang bertemu dengan Hani, begitupun Hani" jawab Ken semakin gugup.

Apakah Leo tau?

"Sudah seharusnya mereka sailing bahagia, Karena ikatan batin itu tidak bisa dibohongi"

"A..aap...apa maksudmu?" Ken semakin gugup,

"Lupakan" ucap Leo menatap Ken , menatap kedalam matanya penuh keyakinan "kebahagiaan itu ada didepan kita, hanya kita tidak tau Cara menggapainya. Ku sarankan kau segera mencari kebahagiaanmu Kenie.. Kau berhak bahagia"

TES

"Apa maksudmu Leo yaa? Hiks... Kebahagianku ada padamu... Hiks" Ken tidak dapat membendung tangisnya.

Inikah saatnya?

"Semua ada ditanganmu, kau yang berperan selama ini... Menjadikan orangtuamu sebagai pelindung yang dapat memenuhi segala keinginanmu. Bahkan kau tega memisahkan anak dari ayah kandungnya"

DEG

Benar dugaannya, Leo mengetahuinya. Jadi selama ini Leo mengetahuinya namun masih dapat menerima anaknya dengan lapang Dada, dan bahkan menyayangi Hani seperti putrinya sendiri. Harusnya leo tidak menerimanya, harusnya Leo membencinya.

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Tidurlah... Aku tau kau lelah" Leo memejamkan matanya. Dia juga lelah sangat lelah. Lelah dengan kehidupannya

Ken membekap mulutnya agar tangisnya tidak terdengar,

Jahatkah dia?

Egoiskah dia?

Masih pantaskah ia disebut seorang umma?

"Huks..."

Terus menangis hingga sampai setengah jam.

Leo sudah terlelap

"Hakyeonaahh..." Lirih Leo ditengah tidurnya, lihatlah dalam tidurpun Leo masih mengingat namja itu. Semakin membuat Ken sakit.

Beranjak turun dari ranjang, meraih jaketnya dan mengambil kunci Mobil.

Ia butuh ketenangan.

Bergegas menjalankan Mobil, ia tidak perduli meskipun penampilannya saat ini kacau, masih dengan piyama tidurnya.

"Hiks..." Masih terus menangis,

Ken tahu dimana ia bisa bersandar, tempat dimana ia biasa bersandar dari semua masalahnya. Karena Ken hanya memiliki namja itu dulu., namja yang selalu menjadi tempat ia mencurahkan segalanya, namja yang selalu bersabar dengan sikap manjanya.

Kakinya benar benar membawanya ke sini,tempat yang selalu ia datangi dikala sedih.

Dia bisa saja masuk dengan menekan tombol tombol yang begitu ia hapal , namun masihkah sama paswordnya?

TIIIIINGTIING

Ken memutuskan untuk menekan Bel saja. Berdiri menanti orang didalam membuka pintu.

Cklek

"Nug...Kenie?"

Ken berhambur ke pelukan namja yang baru saja membuka pintu.

'"Hiks... Ravi yaa... Mianhae,.. Hiks... Mianh... Mianhae"

* * *

 *******TBC*******

Anyyeong *lambailambai*

Chap ini Raken dulu nee. Next baru Leon ^^

Sabar menanti nee *bow*

Mianhae jika typo bertebaran ^^

Untuk RL bisakah sabar menungggu? :(

* * *

Invite ulang nee, yang lama delcont aja 5B860B2B ... Gomawo

line : endhaiu

Katalk : endhaiu

Fb : endhaiueo


	2. Chapter 2

**BACK**

 **Pair : LeoN / Raken**

 **Cast : All Member of VIXX**

 **Hani- Jung Yoogeon**

Pagi pagi sekali bocah kecil itu sudah bangun dan menyiapkan segala keperluan sekolahnya. Mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya sendiri. Umurnya masih 5 tahun namun sudah mandiri dalam mengurus keperluannya sendiri.

Di flat kecil ini ia tinggal bersama umma dan juga ahjussi yang begitu menyayanginya. Ummanya belakang ini sering sekali sakit, dikarenakan terlalu banyak kerja keras kesana kemari. Padahal ahjussinya sudah mengatakan kepada ummanya agar tidak bekerja lagi, karena ahjussinya sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap di sebuah perusahaan.

Selesai memakai seragamnya, Yoogeon berjalan kearah ranjang dimana sang umma masih tertidur. Masih terlihat pucat, batuknya sedari semalam belum juga reda, dan ummanya sering mengeluh pusing diam diam.

Yoo menyentuh dahi ummanya, masih panas namun tidak sepanas kemarin.

Merasa ada yang menyentuh dahinya, mata yang terpejam itu perlahan terbuka. Senyum terukir diwajahnya, senyum yang sebenarnya menutupi kelelahannya. Umurnya masih muda, namun keadaan membuatnya harus menjadi lebih tua dari umur sesungguhnya. Mengharuskan dirinya menjadi lebih dewasa dari seharusnya.

Dia tidak hidup sendiri, dia memiliki buah hati yang masih sangat kecil, yang harus ikut merasakan kesepian sepertinya.

"kau sudah bersiap?" Hakyeon mencoba bangkit mendudukkan dirinya.

Yoo hanya terdiam, dan mencoba membantu sang umma.

'Pendiam, dan irit bicara, mirip sekali denganmu' batin hakyeon

Mata anaknya benar benar mirip dengan appanya, bukan hanya matanya. Hampir seluruh wajah Yoo benar benar duplikat sang appa. Dan Hakyeon bersyukur, karena jika dia merindukan appa dari sang anak dia hanya perlu melihat anaknya dan memeluknya.

"sini umma rapikan pakaianmu" Hakyeon bangga pada anaknya yang sudah mandiri, meskipun masih sedikit berantakan, lihatlah vest seragam TK nya belum terkancing sempurna. Hakyeon merapikan kembali pakaian sang anak.

"chaa… anak umma sudah tampan, umma akan mengantarmu. Tunggu nee…" Hakyeon berusaha turun dari ranjangnya, sebenarnya kepalanya masih pusing, namun ia bersikeras ingin mengantar anaknya. Kasihan karena dihari pertama anaknya masuk disekolah yang baru ia tidak dapat mengantar anaknya.

"ani" jawab Yoo, dan menahan ummanya bangkit "umma istirahat saja, aku akan diantar ahjussi"

"umma tidak apa apa sayang, umma akan mengantarmu"

"umma kenapa bandel sekali"

"Yaakk.. apa yang baru kau katakan?"

Satu yang Hakyeon lupa, sifat anaknya juga mewarisi sifat seenaknya sang appa

"aku tidak mau umma sakit semakin lama,jadi umma istirahat dirumah saja" ucapnya telak dan membaringkan sang umma diranjang.

Hakyeon hanya diam menuruti kata kata sang anak.

"aku pergi nee… aku sayang umma.. chu" mencium pipi ummanya, lalu berlari keluar kamar.

Diluar kamar, tepatnya didapur Hyuk sudah menunggu keponakannya yang akan berangkat sekolah. Dia sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Begitupun untuk hyungnya yang masih sakit.

"hyung kami berangkat nee, kau istirahat saja dirumah. Jangan coba coba keluar rumah arra?" Ancam Hyuk dari pintu kamar, sebelum mengajak bocah kecil yang merupakan keponakannya untuk pergi.

"arra arra" jawab Hakyeon lirih.

Selepas kepergian keduanya, mata Hakyeon yang tadi terpejam kembali terbuka.

*****BACK*****

Cklek

Pintu kamar dibuka oleh gadis cantik itu, ia sudah berseragam sekolah lengkap dengan tas dipunggungnya, rambutnya juga sudah terkuncir rapi, lengkap dengan pita bergambar Hello Kiti diikatan rambutnya. Berterima kasih kepada maid yang begitu telaten menyiapkan dirinya.

Berjalan masuk kedalam kamar kedua orang tuanya, dapat dilihat Dadynya masih berkutat dengan guling diatas ranjang. Dahinya mengernyit tak melihat sang momy disana.

"Didyyy…." Panggilnya sedikit mengguncang tubuh dadynya

Leo merasa terganggu, namun segera sadar begitu mengetahui anaknya membangunkannya

"ah… kau sudah bangun baby?"

"Didy,..Momy oediga?" tanyanya

"eoh?" Leo melihat ke sebelahnya, tidak ada tanda tanda Ken tidur disebelahnya. "mungkin momy ada kerjaan pagi pagi baby, jadi tidak sempat membangunkanmu" jawab Leo seadanya

"ooh… " Hani mengangguk imut.

"Dady akan mengantarmu, tunggu di meja makan nee"

"jangan lama lama nee… nanti hani bisa terlambat"

Hani cukup tau bagaimana dadynya, mudah lupa kalau tidak diingatkan.

"nee nee…" jawab Leo sedikit terkekeh melihat putrinya.

Ya putrinya, atau anggaplah itu Putrinya. Anak yang ia anggap seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

Benar, ia memang sudah tahu sejak awal jika anak yang dikandung Ken bukanlah anaknya. Melainkan anak ravi, sahabat istrinya. Leo bukanlah orang bodoh yang bisa dibohongi begitu saja, ia sangat menjaga hubungannya dengan Ken, meskipun selalu berhubungan seks dengan ken, Leo selalu menggunakan pengaman atau mengeluarkannya di luar, dan Leo sadar akan hal itu. Di tambah lagi pengakuan Ravi sebelum namja itu pergi.

 ** _flashback_**

 _keduanya berada di lantai atas gedung Hotel tempat dimana acara pesta berlangsung. Pesta telah usai, dan Ravi mengajak Leo berbicara 4 mata._

 _"Ken sangat mencintaimu, bahagiakan mereka Leo ssi dan jangan pernah sekalipun kau menyakiti anak dalam rahim istrimu..."_

 _"apa maksudmu?" masih berdiri angkuh_

 _"terserah apa yang kau pikirkan, aku hanya mengingatkanmu. dia sahabatku..."_

 _"dan kau mencintainya, dasar pecundang..." Leo menatap Ravi dengan pandangan meremehkan_

 _"kau juga sama"_

 _"ya kita sama sama pecundang. setidaknya jika dia tidak pergi meninggalkanku, aku akan memperjuangkannya. sedangkan kau?" Leo menatap Ravi semakin merendahkan_

 _"yaa kau benar. aku memang pecundang dan tidak ada apa apanya jika dibanding dengan keluaga kalian" Ravi sekuat tenaga menahankan sakit dihatinya, mengingat ia bukanlah siapa siapa dan tidak ada apa apanya dibanding keluarga mewah jung dan lee._

 _"..."_

 _"aku akan kembali, dan pasti kembali, aku hanya memohon padamu untuk menjaga mereka"_

 _"..."_

 _"aku pergi Leo ssi..." ravi menundukkan badannya dan mengutarakan permohonannya. kemudian memundurkan langkahnya._

 _mungkin adalah namja bodoh yang mau memohon kepada suami orang yang dicintainya untuk membahagiakan orang yang dicintainya, sedangkan yang dicintainya tidak memandangnya sama sekali._

 _kecuali jika namja itu memiliki ikatan yang serius, yang mengikat mereka. dan Leo menyadari jika ikatan mereka adalah janin yang ada dalam rahim Ken. Oleh karena itu Ravi meminta untuk menjaga keduanya dengan begitu memohon._

 _sejak itulah Leo berusaha untuk menjaga keduanya, meskipun diawal awal Leo marah dan melampiaskannya pada pernikahan mereka. Leo tidak pulang ke rumah, menghabiskan waktunya dengan bekerja keras, dan menghabiskan malamnya di club club malam bersama teman temannya, hanya akan kembali ke rumah jika ia membutuhkan kebutuhan biologisnya._

 _Namun sejak Hani lahir Leo tersentuh dengan bocah kecil itu. luar biasa cantik, tangisan merdunya menghipnotis Leo. dan sejak pertama kali tangan mungil bayi cantik itu menyentuh wajahnya sejak itulah Leo bersumpah akan menjaga Hani seperti putrinya sendiri. Ia begitu menyayangi Hani, tidak peduli jika mereka tidak memiliki ikatan darah._

 ** _flashback end_**

Selama 20 menit Leo menyelesaikan mandi dan juga memakai seragam kantornya. Dengan tas ditangannya, Leo menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri putrinya yang sdang sarapan ditemani beberapa maid.

"Ahjumma, buatkan bekal Hani 2 nee" ucap Hani dan mengacungkan jarinya berjumlah 2

"eoh? Kenapa 2 sayang?" tanya maid

"Hani ingin memberi untuk Yoo, kemarin Yoo sudah membagi bekalnya kepada Hani, jadi hani ingin membalasnya" celotehnya. Sungguh baik eoh?

"ah.. nee, baikklah ahjumma buatkan satu lagi nee"

Maid kembali mengambil kotak bekal berwarna biru dari dalam lemari dan memasukkan beberapa potong makanan seperti yang diminta majikan kecilnya.

"aigoo… anak dady baik sekali.. Yoo pasti semakin suka dengan Hani" goda Leo dan duduk disebelah putrinya, sambil menyeruput kopi yang telah disediakan

"iissh… Didy, kata seongsaenim kan harus begitu, kita harus berbuat baik dengan semua orang" jawab Hani, menutupi rasa malunya

"nee…nee.. cepat habiskan sarapanmu, nanti kau terlambat dan Yoo tidak jadi emnyukaimu"

"Yaakk.. Didyyy" Teriak Hani dan emmbuat beberapa maid geli dengan ayah dan anak tersebut

Leo senang sekali menggoda putri cantiknya, Untung saja Hani tidak cengeng seperti anak yeoja lainnya. Hani termasuk anak yang ceria yang tidak mudah nangis

*****BACK*****

Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela kamar mulai mengusik tidur tenangnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Matanya menyipit dan memutar otaknya, sedang dimana dia sekarang?

DEG

Dia ingat, masih sangat ingat dan terasa familiar sekali ruangan ini untuknya. Menyadari sesuatu, ia merunduk dan melihat kondisi tubuhnya, 'huft' bernafas lega saat menyadari dirinya masih berpakaian utuh.

"sudah bangun?"seseorang muncul dari pintu, dengan nampan ditangannya, berisi segelas susu, dan roti isi coklat stramberry favoritnya.

Ravi, sahabatnya. Tidak pernah berubah.

Ken terharu dengan semua perlakuan sahabatnya yang tidak pernah berubah padanya, meskipun ia telah menyakiti dan menyianyiakan cinta Ravi. Orang sebaik Ravi harusnya tidak disiasiakan, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia bersyukur appa dari putrinya adalah Ravi. Dan dia baru menyadari jika kebaikan dan keceriaan putri kecilnya itu warisan dari appanya yaitu Ravi.

Ia berjanji akan menyudahi semuanya. Ia akan mencoba menyatukan kembali cinta Leo dan Hakyeon, meski ia tidak tau ada dimana sekarang Hakyeon.

dan untuk cintanya, ia tidak tahu. mungkin terlambat untuknya menerima cinta ravi. Mungkin sekarang Ravi sudah memiliki yeoja ataupun namja lain. Ia tidak tau, dan ia tidak berani menanyakan itu. Ia takut sakit hati, jadi biarkan saja. Ia bisa merawat putrinya sendiri.

"hei... kau melamun" Ravi mencubit hidung mancung Ken

"Aawww...isshhh" Ken mengaduh kesakitan, dan mengusap ngusap hidungnya.

bibirnya dipoutkan, dan Ravi gemas sekali melihatnya. Ia ingin menge... ah sudahlah' batin ravi

"kenapa aku disini?" tanya Ken

Ravi bengong dengan pertanyaan Ken. Apa apaan namja cantik ini, batinnya.

"Biar kuingatkan, kau menekan bel apartemenku malam malam dalam keadaan kacau. menangis seperti anak bayi, bahkan ku pikir Hani tidak pernah nangis seperti itu..."

"YAAKKK... CUKUP! aku sudah mengingatnya" Ken semakin cemberut, seenaknya saja sahabatnya ini mengatainya anak bayi

Ya dia ingat, dia hanya purapura saja tadi, untuk menggoda sahabatnya, taunya malah ia yang digoda.

"Ravi yaa...Mianhae" lirih Ken

"kau sedari malam menggumamkan kata maaf, untuk apa?"

"hiks...hiks..." Ken justru terisak pilu.

ia meremas selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

Ravi membawa tubuh ken kedalam pelukannya. Ia tahu sahabatnya ini sedang kacau. Ia hanya emnunggu Ken mau bercerita dengannya, tanpa paksaan.

Ia cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Ken yang tiba tiba, dan dalam keadaan menangis. Ia sudah akan mendatangi kediaman Jung, jika saja Ken tidak terus menggumamkan kata maaf padanya terus terusan bahkan sampai ia jatuh terlelap. dan ravi memutuskan akan bertanya besok saja.

30 menit membiarkan Ken menangis dalam pelukannya, Ravi mulai merasa Ken tidak lagi menangis, hanya isakan kecil saja.

"minum dulu susumu" Ravi mengambil segelas susu yang tadi ia sediakan. masih hangat.

Ken menegak habis susu buatan ravi.

"gomawo..." lirih Ken.

"sudah mau bercerita?"

"..."

"baiklah jika masih belum mau... aku akan pergi seb..."

"Ravi yaa..." Ken memotong ucapan ravi "Ha...Hani...Hani...adalah...putri...putrimu" setelah mengucapkannya, Ken merunduk. tidak ingin melihat respon Ravi, meskipun ia penasaran.

"..."

"..."

Bukan..."

DEG

Ken menyiapkan kembali isakannya, sakit sekali. Itu sebuah penolakan bukan?

Ken ingin mati saja sekarang. Bagaimana jika Ravi menolak? Bagaimana jika Ravi tidak mau mengakuinya.

Bodoh, Bodoh sekali diirnya.

"Bukan Putriku..." ulang Ravi "Tapi Putri Kita"

DEG

Isakan yang ingin dikeluarkan Ken seakan tertahan, diangkat kepalanya, ia tatap Ravi masuk kedalam matanya.

ia tidak salah dengarkan?

Ravi mengakuinya?

ravi...

"Hani Putri kita. aku benarkan?" ulang ravi

Ken berhambur kedalam pelukan Ravi, kembali mengeluarkan isakannya.

Ravi menerimanya, Ia lega sekali. tidak pernah ia rasa selega ini, dan senyaman ini berada dalam pelukan seseorang. Apa lagi yang ia takutkan sekarang?

ada, ada lagi yang menjadi ketakutannya.

orang tuanya.

yaa kedua orang tuanya. keluarga Jung dan keluarganya. Mereka sangat menyayangi Hani dan begitu memanjakan putrinya, meskipun Hani tidak menyukai segala macam bentuk kekayaan. Putrinya sangat mirip dengan sang appa, Kim Wonshik

*****BACK*****

Dengan tas bekal ditangannya, Hani turun dari Mobil dan menggandeng tangan dadynya masuk kedalam gerbang lingkungan sekolah.

Leo jarang sekali mengantar sang anak ke sekolah, dikarenakan kerjaannya. Biasanya Ken yang mengantar, dan menjemputnya jika Ken juga tidak memiliki kesibukan. Namun jika ada kesempatan ia tidak menyiayiakan itu., seperti sekarang ia akan mengntar hani sampai ke kelasnya.

"YOOOO….." Teriak Hani ketika berbalik dan mendapati teman barunya itu juga baru sampai seperti dirinya.

Hani melepas genggaman tangannya pada Dadynya, lalu berlari ke arah temannya

"kau baru datang?" tanya Hani berbasa basi, padahal jantungnya berdegup keras

"nee…" Yoo mengangguk

Hyuk yang melihat interaksi keduanya terkikik geli

"aigoo… pantas saja kau semangat sekali hari ini heum? Ternyata sudah mempunyai teman baru… cantik lagi" goda Hyuk

"ahjussi…" Yoo memelototkan matanya tajam ke arah ahjussinya. Pipinya memerah, bibirnya sedikit di poutkan

"ahahah… pipimu merah Yoo…" Hyuk tertawa melihat ekspresi keponakannya itu.

"aiisshh…" Yoo kesal digoda oleh ahjussinya didepan teman barunya, imagenya bisa hancur didepan si cantik ini.

"ayo kita cepat ke kelas hani yaa…" Yoo meraih tangan Hani dan menariknya ke kelas, mereka berjalan bersama dengan berpegangan tangan

"nee… anyeeong ahjussi…" hani melambaikan tangannya pada Hyuk, sebelum berjalan, lalu mereka berhenti didepan Leo yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bukan karena interaksi anaknya dengan teman barunya.

Tapi justru pandangan kepada namja yang mengantar teman putrinya. Namja itu, dia mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya. Dia adalah adik dari namja yang begitu dicintainya.

untuk apa dia disinia? mengantar anaknya? bukankah Hyuk maish terlalu muda memiliki anak seusia putrinya.

Lihatlah namja cilik itu,

DEG

DEG

Jantung Leo berdetak melihat namja cilik yang bergandengan tangan dengan putrinya.

Mata itu

Senyum itu

Ia seperti melihat bayangan dirinya ketika masih kecil. Sangat mirip, mirip seperti dirinya ketika memakai seragam sekolah dan memakai ransel. yaa mirip sekali dengan dirinya.

"Didy ini adalah teman yang hani ceritakan…" Hani menggoyangkan tangan Dadynya yang sedari tadi menatap Temannya.

Yoo sendiri bingung kenapa dipandangi seperti itu oleh appa dari temannya.

"Didyyy… ishh…"Hani mulai kesal karena Dadynya masih belum merespon

Leo malah merunduk dan masih terus menatap Yoo, meneliti wajah bocah kecil itu. Mencari cari kemiripan yang lainnya, dan hasilnya semua memanglah mirip.

"siapa namamu?" tanya leo menatap tajam ke amta Yoo

"Yoogeon imnida" Yoo menundukkan sedikit badannya memperkenalakn diri.

"marga mu?" tanya Leo penasaran

"eoh?"

"…"

TEEET TEEEETT TEEEETT

Bunyi bel sekolah memotong pembicaraan serius itu

"isshh… sudah, Ayo Yoo kita ke masuk ke kelas... chuu... Annyeong didyy… " Hani mengecup pipi dadynya lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada dadynya dan keduanya berlari masuk kedalam gedung sekolah masih dengan tangan yang bertaut.

setelah kedua bocah itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Leo berdiri. Entah mengapa ia merasakan senang, terharu dan sebagainya. ingin ia ungkapkan namun ia sendiri bingung perasaan apa ini. harapan muncul menjadi satu hingga ia tidak tau harus mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti apa.

Leo menolehkan kepalanya kepada namja dewasa yang tadi mengantar Yoo, jika Leo tidak salah dan ia memang yakin tidak salah bahwa namja itu adalah adik dari namja yang ia cintai.

"Hyukie yaa..."

Hyuk sudah akan berbalik menuju mobil, namun suara panggilan Leo membuatnya harus berhenti.

"eoh?" Hyuk kembali berbalik dan menunnjuk dirinya "kau tau namaku?" tanya Hyuk dengan raut heran

Leo lupa jika dirinya saja yang mengenal Hyuk, dan Hyuk pasti tidak mengenalnya karena setiap ia datang bersama kekashnya Hyuk dalam keadaan tidak sadar, jadi tentu saja Hyuk tidak mengenalnya.

"yaa... aku tau namamu" balas Leo "apa dia anakmu?" Tanya Leo berjalan mendekati Hyuk

"apa wajahku sudah terlihat pantas memiliki seorang putra berumur 5 tahun?"

dahi Leo mengernyit. persis seperti dugaannya. Hyuk maish terlalu muda untuk memiliki seorang Putra.

"lalu anak siapa?"

"tsk... kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali tuan? aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu" Hyuk mulai kesal

"..."

Leo terdiam, ia cukup tau bagaimana perangai Hyuk.

"kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Leo

"eoh? " Gantian Hyuk yang mengernyitkan dahinya. kenapa bisa orang didepannya ini bisa mengenalnya? "yaa... jika aku masih sakit aku pasti akan terbaring dirumah sakit"

"syukurlah..." Balas Leo "bagaimana dengan hyungmu?"

"mengapa bisa tau aku dan hyungku? jika kau memang mengenal kami, yaa hyungku baik baik saja. bisa aku tau namamu Tuan?"

"apa Yoo adalah anak Hyungmu?"

"boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"siapa umma Yoo?"

"nama mu Tuan?'

perdebatan terjadi, Hyuk bersikeras menanyakan nama namja didepannya ini, sedangkan Leo ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"huft..." Leo menghelka nafas kasar, ia tidak bisa berdebat dengan bocah yang dijuluki evil oleh hyungnya itu. "aku... Jung Taekwoon"

DEG

DEG

Bola mata Hyuk melebar. apa katanya? Jung?

Ya Tuhan, Jung Taekwoon?

"ah jadi ini tuan Jung yang terhormat itu" Hyuk memulai aksinya kembali "maaf ketidaksopananku..." sedikit membungkukkan badannya

"katakan siapa Umma Yoo?" Leo menatap Tajam Hyuk, ia sungguh tidak sabar

"kau ingin tahu?" Hyuk mencibirkan bibirnya " Yoo anak Hyungku! Cha Yoogeon...aku permisi dulu Tuan Jung yang terhormat"

DEG

DEG

Hyuk mempercepat langkah kakinya, takut jika namja Jung itu mengejarnya dan menanyakan lebih kepadanya. ia bisa saja diterror setelah ini.

 ** _flashback_**

 _"kenapa kau selalu menolak kita melakukannya chagi?" Leo masih menahan Hakyeon dalam pangkuannya, sehingga bibirnya dengan bebas menyentuh seluruh wajah kekasihnya. bibirnya mereka kembali bersatu._

 _"euunggh...aahhh" Hakyeon memaksa memutuskan ciuman mereka. "tidak Leo yaa... setidaknya sampai status hubungan kita jelas..."_

 _"ck... bohong. kau pasti tidak mencintaiku" tuding Leo_

 _"jika aku tidak mencintaimu mana mungkin aku mau menjalani hubungan gelap bersamamu seperti ini" cubir Hakyeon mulai kesal. Hakyeon berusaha turun dari pangkuan kekasihnya, namun Leo menahannya dengan tenaga kuatnya._

 _"YAAKKK... turunkan aku, buat apa hubungan ini jika kau tidak percaya padaku"_

 _"aiishh.. aku bercanda chagi... chup chup..." Leo mencium bibir kekasihnya berkali kali "aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat sangat mencintaimu, maafkan aku nee... aku tidak ragu padamu..chuuup"_

 _Hakyeon menyandarkan kepalannya didada bidang Leo, setidaknya kata kata cinta Leo mampu meredam kekesalannya._

 _"aku namja istimewa Leo yaa, jadi sebisa mungkin aku akan menjaganya sampai nanti jika saatnya aku akan memberikannya kepada suamiku..."_

 _"dan itu aku orangnya" jawab Leo_

 _"ck.. percaya diri sekali oeh?" cibir Hakyeon_

 _ **flashback end**_

Sudah 3 hari sejak pertemuan Leo dan Hyuk dan juga Yoo. Leo memang tidak berniat atau lebih tepatnya ia belum mencari tahu. Ia hanya takut jika kenyataan tidak berpihak padanya dan malah menyakitinya. Atau jutru berpihak padanya namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, berhubung kedua orang tuanya benar benar tidak punya hati. Leo masih bertahan dengan sikap dingin dan penurutnya, karena sekali lagi ia tidak ada alasan untuk menolak, ia tidak punya sesuatu untuk diperjuangkan.

Dan jika di kantor Leo benar benar sepertu bukan Jung Taekwoon biasanya. Dalam ruangan rapatpun seperti bukan Leo, hanya tubuhnya yang berada disana namun jiwa dan pikirannya melayang entah kemana. otak pintar yang biasa bekerja seperti kehabisan energi untuk berpikir. Leo benar benar seperti orang asing.

Hongbin sendiri pusing 7 keliling dibuatnya. Hongbin adalah sepepupu Leo, yang juga menjadi asisten Leo, yang siap mengikuti kemanapun Jung pergi, atau menggantikan tuan Jung itu dalam beberapa rapat penting.

"aiishhhh... Hyung kau kenapa sebenarnyaa?!" Hongbin masuk kedalam ruangan Leo dengan wajah yang stress, dia meletakkan beberapa map dimeja hyungnya dengan kesal

"kita hampir kehilangan proyek milyaran hyung... kenapa kau asal saja membatalkannya? Ahjussi bisa memenggal kepalamu hyung" Hongbin semakin stres melihat wajah Leo yang tidak merespon apapun ucapannya. 'ya Tuhan, makhluk apa orang didepannya ini?"

"tapi kau sudah berhasil menanganinyakan?" Leo berujar datar

"MENURUTMU? AIISSHHH KENAPA AKU HARUS BEKERJA DENGANMU" hongbin benar benar kesal

"..."

"katakan, apa kau ada masalah dengan Ken hyung?"

"tidak"

"lalu? apa kau keberatan Hani punya kekasih?"

Leo menajamkan matanya pada Hongbin.

"aiisshh... susah sekali memiiki bos seperti gunung es ini" Hongbin mencibir kesal

"sudahlah, kau tangani masalah perusahaan beberapa hari ini. aku akan mengurus masalahku"

dan dengan seenak jidatnya, Leo pergi meninggalkan Hongbin dalam ruangan kerjanya begitu saja.

"YAAKKK... MATI SAJA KAU HYUNG... HUEEE..." Hongbin merisngis meratapi nasibnya. Waktunya akan habis terkuras mengurusi semuanya, lalu bagaimana ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama kekasihnya?

*****back*****

Leo masih berdiam diri didalam mobil, dia berada didepan gedung sekolah putrinya. sudah pukul 11 kurang 5 menit lagi, itu artinya 5 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi dan seluruh siswa akan berkeluaran.

Sebenarnya hanya alasan Leo saja ingin menjemput putrinya, ia mempunyai maksud lain, dan ia bertekad akan memulainya sekarang.

Dahi Leo mengernyit melihat sebuah mobil berhenti didepan mobilnya. Turun 2 orang namja yang sangat dikenalnya.

Senyum sinis tergambar diwajah Leo melihat keduanya. Tidak, Leo tidak marah. dirinya juga tidak Cemburu melihat sang istri yang datang dengan sahabatnya Ravi, mungkin mereka datang untuk menjemput Hani, Putrinya ah masih bisakah Leo menyebut itu putrinya?

Leo membuka pintu mobilnya dan turun berniat menghampiri kedua namja yang dikenalnya.

"menjemput Putri kalian?"

DEG

DEG

seperti ketangkap basah, Jantung Ken berdetak cepat melihat Leo ada didepannya, melihat dirinya yang sedang begandeng tangan dengan Ravi.

"le..leo yaa..." lirih Ken sedikit takut

Genggaman ravi mengerat, seolah menguatkan Ken. Ravi ingin menyela, namun ia sepertinya tidak punya hak. Ken masih istri Leo.

Walaupun sejak 2 hari lalu dia dan Ken memutuskan untuk bersama melewati apapun yang terjadi nanti.

"tidak usah cemas Kenie... bukankah sudah kukatakan semua ada ditanganmu. jadi apa keputusanmu?"

"le..leo yaa... bisa kita bicarakan ini dirumah saja? aku mohon" lirih Ken

Leo ingin mengingatkan Ken, bahwa sudah beberapa hari ini mereka jarang sekali bertatap muka jika dirumah. Leo yang pulang larut malam akan pergi saat Ken belum bangun. Jadi komunikasi mereka sangat kurang.

"huft baiklah... ku harap ini semua berkahir tanpa ada yang tersakiti satupun" ucap Leo

TEEETTT TEEEEETTTTT

Bel sekolah bunyi menandakan jamnya anak anak pulang.

Ken mencari cari cocok putrinya diantara kerumunan sekolah.

"MOMYYYYY...DIDYYYYYY...ahh...AHJUSSSIIIIIIIII" Hani berteriak lantang memanggil satu persatu ketiga orang yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang sekolah, tangan yang tadi bertaut dengan Yoo dilepaskannya dan dia berlari kearah orang tuanya.

Ken berjongkok sambil merentangkan tangannya, menyambut anaknya.

"momy dan didy menjemput Hani?" tanya Hani riang. Ia senang sekali, karena kedua orangtuanya menjemputnya berdua. Sungguh kejadian yang jarang sekali terjadi.

"aah...n..nee..." Ken menjawab dengan terbata, ia sedikit ragu menjawabnya.

"ah ada ahjussi juga. ahjussi menjemput siapa?" tanya Hani mengarah ke Ahjussi kesayangannya. ini pertama kali ia melihat ahjussinya ada disekolahnya.

Ravi ikut berjongkok didepan Hani "Ahjussi menjemput Putri cantik. apakah Putri cantik mau jalan jalan lagi dengan ahjussi?" Tanya ravi, meskipun dalam hati ravi sedikit ragu. Yaah ragu jika Leo tidak mengijinkannya.

"MAAUUUU..." Jawab Hani riang, namun ia baru sadar seseorang yang belum ia sapa sedari tadi "eoh? tapi..." Hani meredup melihat kearah Dadynya.

"Didyyyy... apa Didy akan ikut?" Tanya HAni

Leo mengangkat Hani kedalam gendongannya.

"mianhae... tadinya dady akan menjmeput Hani untuk makan eskrim, tapi barusan kongie ahjussi memberitahu dady, kalau dady ada rapat sebentar lagi" ucap Leo sediikit menyesal telah berbohong.

"jadi? Hani akan pergi dengan momy dan ahjussi lagi?" Tanya Hani memasang wajah cemberut

"hmmm... nee Hani pergi dengan ahjussi nee. dan sepertinya hari ini anak dady dibebaskan untuk makan apa saja"

"Benarkah didy? "

"hmm..." mengangguk

"coklat?"

"berapa banyakpun"

"permen?"

"sampai kau bosan mengunyahnya"

"es krim?"

"sampai kau beku"

"HUWAAAAAA... GOMAWOOO DIDY...SARANGHAEEE DIDY... HANI SAYANG DIDYYYYYY...CHU" Hani berteriak senang, karena hari ini dia bisa memakan apa saja yang ia mau tanpa larangan. Hal yang sangat diharapkannya.

"ayoo momyy kita berangkaattt" Hani menarik tangan momynya menuju mobil ravi.

Sedangkan Ravi masih terdiam, dirinya sungguh terharu dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Ken sudah menceritakan semuanya padanya tentang bagaimana sikap Leo kepada putrinya. Bukan malah membencinya, Leo justru menyayangi Hani seperti putrinya sendiri,

"Leo hyung..." panggil Ravi pelan, Leo menoleh kearah ravi "kamsahamnida... terimakasih banyak sudah menjaga mereka, terimakasih sudah menyayangi Hani. terimaksih hyung" Ravi membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat dihadapan Leo

"ck... sudahlah" Leo mengangkat bahu Ravi "jangan kau pikir Kau bisa mengambil Hani begitu saja, dia masih putriku" Leo sedikit belum rela jika suatu saat Ravi akan mengambil hani "sekarang jangan jadi pecundang lagi, perjuangkan mereka" ucap leo

"nee hyung... Hani juga putrimu... gomawoyo" Ravi memeluk Leo, sebagai bentuk terimakasihnya lalu kemudian dia menyusul kedua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Dia akan membuat hari ini begitu menyenangkan.

Selepas kepergian mereka, Leo menatap sekeliling yang sudah mulai sepi. Namun matanya menangkap anak kecil yang duduk di ayunan sendiri. Anak yang tadi bergandengan tangan dengan putrinya.

Pandangan anak itu lurus kedepan, dengan ayunan yang terus bergerak. melamun eoh?

Sepertinya dia belum dijemput Hyuk. Berinisiatif, akhirnya Leo menghampiri Yoo. Langkahnya perlahan menuju bocah kecil itu, bukankah memang ini tujuannya datang? ingin menghampiri Yoo.

belum sempat Leo mencapai bocah kecil yang masih melamun itu, seseorang menghampiri Yoo. Seseorang berpenampilan sangat sederhana, dengan syal yang menutupi Lehernya.

"YOO...mianhae nee... umma terlambat menjemputmu"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Suara itu.

Leo tidak salah dengar.

Bahu sempit itu.

Bahu yang begitu dikenalnya.

Benarkah?

Langkah Leo semakin cepat untuk menghampiri keduanya. semakin dekat, semakin ia yakin sosok yang membelakanginya itu adalah namja yang selama ini ia cari. Namja yang menjadi alasannya tetap hidup.

Senyum bahagia tercipta diwajahnya, dia benar, keyakinannya selama ini benar. Tuhan akan mengubah takdirnya.

Umma?

Hakyeon adalah Umma Yoo?

bisakah ia simpulkan jika ia adalah appa Yoo?

Leo ingin berteriak bahagia jika itu memang benar. dan ia yakin itu benar.

"Cha Hakyeon?"

 *******END*******

terimakasih untuk respon yang baik untuk ff ini ^^

Mohon kritik yang membangun nee untuk ff ini, demi kelanjutan dalam penulisan ff berikutnya.

mohon maaf jika ceritanya tidak seperti yang diharapkan, *bow*

untuk RL mohon sabar nee, saya sedang berusaha memanfaatkan waktu yang ada ^^

yang mau komunikasi atau biar gak ketinggalan updatean saya, silahkan follow nee ^^

BBM YANG LAMA TIDAK AKTIF LAGI NEE, SILAHKAN INVITE YANG BARU JIKA BERMINAT

5B860B2B

LINE : endhaiu

katalk : endhaiu

fb : endhaiueo

twitter : aiueo322


	3. Chapter 3

**_SPECIAL CHAPTER_**

 ** _Yaa ini chapter spesial untuk reader sekalian ^^, meskipun ada yang mengatakan cerita ini gak nyambung, tapi yaa terima kasih sudah mau memberi tanggapan._**

 ** _Aku tidak tau apakah dichap ini kalian akan merasa puas atau tidak, namun jika kalian tidak merasa puas, yaah aku tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa._**

 ** _Akan ada adegan ranjang, So saya himbau jika tidak suka jangan baca nee ^^ atau kalau mau baca yaa silahkan namun jangan di kritik adegan 'itunya' saya masih awam soal begituan ^^_**

 ** _Happy Reading ^_^_**

* * *

 **Together**

 **Pair : LeoN – Raken Family**

 **Cast : All Member of VIXX**

 **Yunjae**

 _"kami ingin bercerai umma... "_

 _Kedua keluarga saling berkumpul, menatap tajam anak-menantu mereka dengan cucu nya ditengah tengah orangtuanha. Keluarga Lee dan keluarga Jung_

 _"aku mohon Kali ini biarkan Leo hyung memilih jalan hidupnya. Sudah cukup selama ini dia menuruti apa yang umma dan appa inginkan. Dan aku juga akan memilih jalan hidupku, bersama orang yang mencintaiku. Karena sebesar apapun usahaku, cinta Leo bukanlah untukku"_

 _"Kau mengecewakan kami kenie" ujar jaejoong_

 _"Kenapa kau membohongi umma kenie yaa?"_

 _"Nee, aku tahu umma kecewa denganku. Aku minta maaf, tapi tolong jangan membenciku dan juga anakku... Hani tidak mengerti apapun"_

 _"..."_

 _"Bencilah aku umma"_

 _Greep_

 _"Bagaimana bisa umma membenci cucu umma, justru umma ingin meminta ijinmu, ijinkan umma untuk tetap bertemu Hani. Umma menyayanginya.."_

 _"Hiks..."tangisannya pecah, ia begitu terharu "tentu saja umma, hani tetaplah cucu umma"_

 _Sailing membalas pelukan. Kedua namja dewasa itu tifak dapat berbuat apa apa jika istri mereka Sudah seperti itu. Yaah sepertinya mereka akan membiarkan anak mereka memikih jalan hidup mereka sendiri._

*****TOGETHER*****

Suasana di gereja begitu khidmat, para hadirin yang duduk dibangku jemaat mengunci mulutnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun demi menghormati acara pemberkatan yang sedang berlangsung. Sepasang pengantin sedang mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan pendeta dan puluhan saksi yang ada.

Penantian mereka sekian tahun, penantian untuk tetap setia menjaga cinta mereka akhirnya membuat Tuhan merubah takdir mereka untuk bersama.

Bukankah Tuhan maha Pengasih kepada hambanya?

Bukankah Tuhan begitu mengasihi hambanya?

Jadi nikmat mana lagi yang akan engkau dustai?

Itulah yang ada dipikiran sepasang pengantin itu. Mereka akan saling berjanji untuk semakin rajin bersyukur kepada Tuhan atas nikmat yang diberikan kepada mereka, dan akan menjaga cinta mereka selamanya.

"silahkan mencium pasangan kalian" ucap sang pendeta

Sang pengantin saling berhdapan, mata mereka bertemu. Dapat dilihat dimata pengantin yang berstatus sebagai istri tampak berkaca kaca. Dirinya tidak percaya bahwa kini apa yang ia impikan sedari dulu menjadi kenyataan. Berdiri di gereja bergandengan tangan dengan pasangan hidupnya.

Sekuat tenaga ia menahan isakannya dengan menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak mau kedapatan menangis di hari paling bahagia seumur hidupnya.

"jangan gigit bibirmu sayang,.." Tangan pria tampan itu menyentuh bibir istrinya. Melepaskan gigitan yang bisa menyakiti bibirnya. Demi Tuhan ia sangat ingin mencicipi bibir yang semakin menggoda itu setelah 6 tahun tidak mencicipinya.

Lalu ia mendekatkan kepalanya kepada sang istri, lalu perlahan ia mengecup bibir itu dengan penuh cinta. menyalurkan kerinduan mendalam dalam bentuk ciuman dan kecupan di dahi.

"kau milikku" bisiknya ditelinga sang istri sebelum membawa sang istri dalam pelukannya.

Seluruh saksi yang ada memberi tepukan riuh kepada pengantin yang sedang berbahagia ini. Bukankah semua turut bahagia kepada orang yang sedang bahagia? Karena bahagia itu bisa menular ^^

*****TOGETHER*****

"hyuuunnggg…." Suara melengkingnya terdengar hingga ke penjuru ruangan. Untung saja semua tamu undangan sudah bubar. Meskipun masih pukul 9.30 malam. Penyelenggara pesta memang sengaja membatasi acara agar tidak sampai larut malam, mereka mengerti kondisi pengantin yang akan lelah.

"aiisshh hyukie, bisakah kau pelankan suaramu" Cha.. Jung Hakyeon memberi tatapan tajam kepada dongsaengnya yang seenak jidatnya mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya.

"heheheh… " hanya cengiran yang diberi Hyuk "aku bahagia sekali akhirnya kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu hyung" Hyuk memeluk hyung tersayangnya.

"setelah ini kau harus janji akan bahagia nee… jika si jung itu tidak membuatmu bahagia, maka aku akan membawamu pergi la…"

Plak

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dikepala Hyuk

"YAAKK… KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU KAKAK IPAARR?"

"Untukmu yang telah membohongiku… dan jangan pernah berharap bisa membawa istriku pergi!" Leo memberi ultimatum kepada namja evil yang merupakan adik iparnya ini.

"cckk.. Posessive Jung…" Hyuk mencibirkan bibirnya "awas saja kau…:"

"hahahaahhaha…." Hakyeon tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa melihat namja dihadapannya "hyukiee yaa… dimana Yoo? Sedari tadi aku tidak melihatnya" ucap Hakyeon

Sejak acara pemberkatan selesai, ia memang tidak melihat putranya itu.

"dia sedang bersama kekasihnya hyung… asal kau tahu saja hyung, setelah acara pemberkatan kalian selesai kedua bocah itu mempraktekan apa yang kalian lakukan tadi. Berjalan bergandengan tangan di altar..aigooo sepertinya kau akan berbesan dengan mantan istrimu hyung"

"HUFT" Hakyeon dan Leo sama sama menghela nafas. Semakin hari Hani dan Yoo memang semakin dekat.

Sungguh tidak diduga reaksi Hani ketika Ken memberitahu yang sesungguhnya. Memberitahu jika momy dan dadynya akan berpisah. Meskipun Hani bertanya ribuan pertanyaan namun akhirnya ia dapat menerima sesuai dengan pemikirannya. Dan Ia tidak marah saat mengetahui jika dady nya menjadi appa dari sahabatnya. Dia justru bahagia bisa berbagi appa dengan sahabatnya.

Hani memang luar biasa cerdas, berbeda dengan Yoo yang tidak banyak komentar saat ummanya mempertemukan dirinya dengan appanya. Yoo sendiri tidak menyangka jika appanya adalah ayah dari sahabatnya, itu artinya mereka bersaudara. Namun Hakyeon mampu menjelaskan kepada putranya. Hakyeon tidak ingin membohongi sang anak, sejak lahir Hakyeon berusaha tidak menutupi apapun kepada anaknya. Begitupun perihal appanyaa, ia meyakinkan sang anak jika suatu hari appanya akan datang menjemput mereka.

tidak banyak ekspresi yang keluar dari wajah Yoo, wajahnya tetaplah datar. Persis seperti sang appa, namun siapa tau jika dalam hati Yoo benar benar bahagia melihat appanya, dan juga bahagia melihat ummanya bisa tersenyum lagi.

"aiisshhh... untung saja dia sudah tertidur"

sosok namja cantik berjalan mendekati mereka, mulutnya tidak berhenti mengomel sambil merapikan pakaian sang anak yang digendong oleh suaminya.

"kami pamit pulang dulu hyung" ujar Ravi yang memperbaiki gendongannya, Hani jatuh terlelap, sepertinya ia kelelahan bermain.

"sekali lagi aku ucapkan chukae nee hyung..." ucap Ken dan memeluk Hakyeon.

"dimana Yoo?" Tanya Hakyeon, karena tak melihat anaknya bersama Hani

"dia juga sudah tertidur, dan dibawa pulang oleh appa Jung. sepertinya anak kalian akan ditahan lagi...hahahahah"

Yunho dan Jaejoong begitu menyayangi Cucu mereka, sesekali mereka menculik yoo untuk menemani Yunho.

Leo hanya menampilkan senyum misteriusnya. sedangkan Hakyeon menunjukkan wajah leganya.

Ken dan Hakyeon sudah seperti sahabat, setelah Ken meminta maaf kepada Hakyeon tentunya. Begitupun Hakyeon yang meminta maaf karena pernah menjalani affair dengan tunangannya dulu.

"kalian hati hatilah..." ucap Leo sesekali mengelus rambut Hani dalam gendongan Ravi

"nee hyung... annyeong"

Keluarga Kim berbalik meninggalkan mereka. yaa keluarga Kim, Kim wonshik, Kim Jaehwan, dan Kim Hani.

Memang tidaklah mudah menyampaikan kepada keluarga mereka masing masing. terlebih keluarga Jung yang merasa dibohongi oleh menantunya sendiri.

2 bulan yang lalu Ravi mendatangi keluarga Ken dan menerangkan semuanya, dia datang dengan keberanian luar biasa menghadapi keluarga Lee. Ia juga datang bermaksud untuk melamar Ken. Setelah Ken dan Leo resmi bercerai keduanya merancang pernikahan mereka, dan akhirnya mereka menikah di tempat impian mereka Paris. Kota yang menjadi impian Ken, dan ravi mewujudkan itu semua.

Melihat keberanian dan keseriusan Ravi, membuat Leo ikut terpacu memperjuangkan Hakyeon.

Tidak mudah meyakinkan keluarga Jung, apalagi keluarga Jung belum menerima perlakuan Ken yang membohongi keluraga Jung soal cucunya. Namun dengan berani Leo membawa Hakyeon dan Yoogeon kehadapan appa dan ummanya, dan dengan sedikit ancaman tentu saja, akhirnya Yunho dan jaejoong luluh dan dapat menerima Hakyeon dan juga Yoo.

Leo berusaha mewujudkan pernikahan seperti yang diimpikan Hakyeon, meskipun impian Hakyeon hanya sederhana, namun sebisa mungkin leo mewujudkannya.

dan hasilnya seperti yang dilihat tadi ketika pemberkatan berlangsung, N begitu terkagum kagum dengan dekorasi gereja yang begitu indah, dan juga pesta yang begitu sederhana namun terkesan mewah, sesuai impiannya.

 _ **flashback**_

 _Leo membawa Hakyeon dan Yoo ke rumah keluarganya. Ia berencana akan memperkenalkan Hakyeon dan juga putranya kepada keluarganya. Ia telah resmi bercerai dengan Ken, dan ia membawa calon menantu sesungguhnya keluarga Jung, dan juga cucu Keluarga Jung._

 _Genggaman tangan Hakyeon pada Putranya mengerat, karena sudah setengah jam ia dan anaknya duduk disofa mewah Jung, namun Leo yang tadi katanya akan berbicara dengan appanya tak kunjung keluar._

 _Hakyeon ingin segera pergi dari sini. Ia takut sekali akan menerima penghinaan ataupun cacian._

 _"umma..." lirih Yoo, pasalnya tangannya digenggam erat sekali oleh ummanya. dia merasakan sakit namun ia seperti merasakan ketakutan sang umma._

 _"aah... mianhae baby, apa sakit?" tanya Hakyeon mengucp tangan putranya._

 _"ani..." Yoo menggeleng_

 _Hakyeon memberikan senyuman kepada putranya, seolah meyakinkan bahwa semua baik baik saja._

 _"apa kau yakin itu anakmu Leo yaa?"_

 _suara langkah sesorang turun dari tangga, pandangan ibu anak itu teralih ke arah tangga. munculah sosok namja beserta sang putra yang memiliki kemiripan 80%. sama sama tampan, sama sama memiliki tatapan tajam._

 _"appa tidak perlu meragukannya..."_

 _"tentu saja aku mera..."_

 _"yeobo lihatlah..." Istrinya yang entah muncul darimana menyela ucapannya_

 _pandangan mereka terfokus pada 2 orang yang duduk di sofa. namja dewasa itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam, tidak berani menatap kearah Tuan besar Jung. Namun berbeda dengan sang anak yang dengan berani menatap halmoni dan harabojinya. Sama sekali tidak terlihat rasa takut diwajahnya._

 _jaejoong perlahan mendekat, matanya berbinar begitu melihat bocah 5 tahun itu._

 _"aku seperti melihat Leo kecil lagi" ucap Jaejoong tanpa sadar_

 _dan Leo juga ikut terhipnotis oleh wajah Yoo yang benar benar mirip dengan Yunho._

 _"siapa namamu?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini sudah berlutut dihadapan Yoo_

 _"Yoogeon imnida" ingin bersikap sopan, Yoo berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkukkan badannya_

 _Jaejoong kembali terhipnotis oleh sikap sopan sang cucu._

 _bisakah ia menganggap itu cucunya mulai seakrang?_

 _"yeoboo... lihatlah dia cucu kita" Jaejoong menatap suaminya, matanya sudah berkaca kaca._

 _"huft..."_

 _tidak bisa dobohongi, Yunho juga melihat itu. orang awampun akan bisa langsung menebak jika Yoo benarlah cucunya. melihat kemiripan bocah kecil itu 99% Jung._

 _"baiklah, aku akan menerima dia..."Yunho menunjuk Hakyeon yang masih tertudnuk dengan kepalanya. "asal ia mau memberi keturunan Jung berikutnya"_

 _DEG_

 _Hakyeon mengangkat kepalanya_

 _benarkah dia diterima dikeluarga ini?_

 _"appa tenang saja, urusan itu aku sudah mengaturnya"_

 _LEo tersenyum misterius kepada sang appa._

 _ **flashback end**_

*****TOGETHER*****

Leo masuk ke kamarnya, kamar yang sudah dihiasi banyak bunga bunga, begitu juga dengan aroma therapy, yang intinya kamar khas pengantin. Leo akan berterima kasih kepada mantan istrinya yang ikut terlibat dalam menghias kamar ia dan istrinya. begitu juga dengan kelopak bunga yang ada diranjang mereka. sebenarnya itu tidak perlu, karena ia yakin sebentar lagi itu semua akan hancur.

smirk diwajah Leo kembali muncul, melihat sang istri baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe di tubuhnya.

Leo menatap intens sang istri, sedangkan yang ditatap tidak memperdulikan tatapan singa lapar itu.

"kau tidak mandi?" tanya hakyeon yang masih mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk kecil ditangannya.

"untuk apa?"

"..."

Hakyeon berusaha mati matian mengabaikan Leo, demi Tuhan Hakyeon begitu gugup. Dirinya bukan tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan dan tatapan namja yang bertsatus suaminya itu. ia hanya berusaha menetralkan kegugupannya.

Leo berjalan mendekati istrinya yang sepertinya tidak menyadari posisinya.

Grep

"eungh..."

Leo memeluk Hakhyeon dari belakang dan langsung mendaratkan ciuman di leher Hakyeon. handuk ditangan hakyeon jatuh begitu saja.

"cup cup cup..." ciuman itu berganti menjadi hisapan hisapan dan emutan dileher Hakyeon.

"euungh...sshh..."Hakyeon sudah pasrah, menuruti saja arah permainan sang suami.

Leo membalikkan tubuhnya istrinya kehadapannya.

mata mereka saling bertatapan, berkomunikasi melalui sorotan mata, mereka sama sama dapat melihat betapa dalamnya cinta mereka masing masing.

CUUPP

lagi, Leo mendaratkan ciuman dikening istrinya.

"aku tahu kau lelah...tapi aku tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi" bisik Leo sambil menahan gairahnya yang suah diubun ubun

"nee... lakukan saja. aku milikmu" balas Hakyeon yang ternyata lebih sensual.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Leo membawa Hakyon ke ranjang mereka dengan ciuman panas.

tidak, Leo tidak bisa menahannya. ia tidak bisa menundanya. ia harus segara menuntaskannya sekarang juga.

kedua bibir mereka masih saling bertaut, saling berperang lidah dengan saling membelit dan diselingi hisapan pada bibir mereka.

tangan Leo tidak tinggal diam, tangannya mulai membuka simpul bathrobe pada tubuh istrinya, lalu kemduian melepaskan bathrobe itu, membuangnya ke sembarang dan kini bisa ia lihat tubuh istrinya tanpa penghalang sehelaipun.

"urrghh... jangan menatapku seperti itu" Hakyeon berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangannya, namun Leo justru menyingkirkan tangan istrinya,

dengan gerakan perlahan Leo juga ikut menanggalkan kemejanya, membuka ikat pinggangnya dengan sensual, namun nafsunya benar benar sudah tak terbendung lagi. begitu kaitan celananya terlepas, Leo kembali menyambar bibir Hakyeon.

"eeuunggh... urrghhh..." Hakyeon melampiaskan gairahnya dengan memeluk leher Leo erat.

ciuman semakin dalam, menghisap bibir Hajyeon dan juga menggigitnya.

Cppkk

Ccppkkk

dan rasa sesak mulai dirasakan keduanya. mereka butuh oksigen sehingga mau tidak mau keduanya melepas ciuman mereka. seolah tidak ingin berhenti Leo mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang sang istri.

tangan Leo tidak diam, dengan gerakan perlahan tangannya memainkan junior istrinya. Mengurutnya hingga mengeluarkan percum sedikit demi sedikit.

"ssshh... wonieehh..."

"neehh... teruslah mendesah chagii..."

Ciuman Leo turun ke dada Hakyeon. bibinya menyapa gundukan didada sang istri, niple pink yang dulu menjadi favoritnya ketika mereka melakukan ciuman panas. Tangan Leo tidak akan lepas dari niple itu, dan kini ia bisa merasakan kembali menghisap niple favoritnya. entah mengapa dada Hakyeon sedikit lebih besar dibanding dada namja lainnya.

"uuugghh..." Hakyeon semakin manahan kepala Leo di dadanya, seolah meminta Leo untuk lebih dalam mengemut niplenya.

dan Leo dengan semangat mengemut niple itu seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu.

"wonieeh... akuuhhh mauuhh...uuggh... cuummm...aaahhhhh"

Hakyeon berhasil mencapai klimaks hanya dengan tangan Leo.

Leo mengangkat wajahnya dan mengemut jari jarinya yang basah karena percum sang istri.

"kau cepat sekali baby... bahkan aku belum memulainya.."

"aaah...jangan mempermainkan aku Jung" Ucap Hakyeon sebal karena Leo mahir sekali mempermainkan miliknya

"siapa yang mempermainkanmu? baiklah kita bermain sebentar nee..."

"errr... wwoniee...wonieeyaaa... "

mengabaikan ucapan sang istri, Leo menunduk kebawah dan langsung memasukkan milik istrinya ke dalam mulutnya.

"UURRGHH... AAHHH...MMMHHH..."

Hakyeon hanya mampu menggelinjang nikmat menikmati perlakuan sang suami. Demi Tuhan Hakyeon sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Leo masih terus menghisap milik sang istri dan memainkan lidahnya.

jari tangannya mengelus hole sang istri yang nanti akan ia masuki.

"wonieehhh..uuurrghhh..." Hakyeon meremas bantal yang menjadi alas kepalanya. dirinya tidak tau dengan apa lagi ia mengekspresikan rasa nikmat atas perlakuan sang suami.

satu jari ia masukkan kedalam hole sang istri, dan jepitan langsung ia rasakan pada jarinya. Ia yakin sekali jika hanya miliknya yang pernah masuk kedalam hole ini. lihatlah, masih sangat ketat.

secara otomatis kaki hakyeon semakin membuka lebar, dan memudahkan Leo menikmati sajian didepannya.

"shhh... janganhhh... mengodaahhkuuu... wonieehhh..."

leo masih terus memaju mundurkan mulutnya di junior sang istri, begitu juga jari yang ada didalam hole Hakyeon. ia gerakan keluar masuk, hingga benar benar hakyeon akan mencapai puncaknya.

"AAARGGHHH,..."

Leo menahan mulutnya di milik sang istri sampai benar benar sang istri telah mengeluarkan semua percumnya, lalu menelan habis percum sang istri.

"haah...hah...haah..."

Hakyeon menetralkan nafasnya pasca klimaks keduanya. dirinya sudah 2 kali namun Leo belum mau memasuki permainan inti mereka.

"Wonieehh... cepatlaah..."

"hmmm... memohonlah chagiii"

Leo naik keatas, dan berhenti di dada sang istri. ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menggoda niple sang istri.

"Jung Taekwoon, aku mohoonhh... sshhh... masuki akuu..."

"apa yang harus aku masukan baby? heum?... slurp..." Leo terus saja memainkan lidahnya tanpa mengemut niple sang istri

"uugghhh... haruskah ku katakan?" Hakyeon benar benar ingin menampar suaminya yang bertingkah bodoh ini, tidak tahukah dia jika Hakyeon sudah berada diubun ubun

"heeumm... katakan, apa yang harus aku masukkan? jariku?"

"aaniih... uurrghh... sshhh... masukkan milikmu Jung Taekwon... holeku sudah sangat lama menunggu!"

JLEB

"AARGHHH..."

Tanpa aba aba, Leo memasukkan miliknya ke dalam hole sang istri, dan membuat Hakyeon menjerit. sepertinya milik Leo benar benar bertambah besar, sepertinya ketika mereka pertama kali melakukan tidak sesakit ini.

"Sshhh...tahan baby..." Leo mendiamkan miliknya sampai istrinya benar benar nyaman. ia menghapus air mata disudut mata sang istri.

"hiks... kenapa milikmu semakin besar?"

Leo ingin tertawa namun, ia tidak ingin mengacaukan acara mereka dengan istrinya yang mengamuk

"tidak baby, kau akan terbiasa nanti...chup" Leo mendaratkan ciuman dikening sang istri

"ber...bergeraklah..."meski ragu namun hakyeon sudah mulai merasa nyaman dan menyuruh suaminya untuk bergerak

"uurghhh...aahhh..."

Leo mulai menggerakkan miliknya, keluar masuk, tangan satunya memainkan junior sang istri. mengurutnya sampai benar benar berdiri tegak dan mengeluarkan percum kembali.

"sshh...moree...yeesshh...uuuhhhhh..."

Bibir Leo mengemut niple Hakyeon, memainkan lidahnya disana, menambah kenikmatan untuk Hakyeon. bayangkan saja tiga kenikmtan langsung dirasakan Hakyeon.

"sshh... kau sempit babyyy..." Leo mulai merasakan jepitan dihole istrinya yang mulai mengetat. ia pun semakin gencar menggerakkan pinggulnya

"aaasshhh..." Hakyeon medesis nikmat saat suaminya berhasil menyentuh titik ternikmatnya.

Leo merasa miliknya mulai membesar dan sebentar lagi ia akan mencapi klimaks pertamanya.

"uurghh...sshhhh...saranghae baby.. aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu..."

"nadooo... nado leo yaa... uurghh... AAARGHHHH..."

"AAARGHHHH..."

Mereka sama sama mencapai puncaknya. Leo menahankan miliknya untuk tetap berada didalam sang istri. Ia ingin benihnya cepat tumbuh dan akan menghasilkan keturunan Jung lainnya seperti permintaan kedua orang tuanya.

hah hah hah hah

mereka sama sama menetralkan nafas mereka pasca klimaks. Leo menjatuhkan dirinya disamping sang istri, lalu mengngkat istrinya untuk berada diatasnya. sepertinya mereka akan langsung memulai ronde berikutnya.

*****TOGETHER*****

Dan ditempat yang berbeda, dengan pasangan yang berbeda, namun dengan kegiatan yang sama.

Ken dan Ravi dengan pakaian mereka yang berserakan dimana mana. Posisi mereka, dimana Ken yang berlutut, dengan berpegangan pada cermin di meja riasnya dan ravi yang yang berada dibelakangnya. menggerakkan pinggulnya majumundur.

sepertinya kegiatan mereka sudah masuk ronde kesekian, melihat begitu banyak tanda kemerahn di tubuh namja cantik itu, dan juga peluh yang membanjiri tubuh berotot namja tampan itu.

"eeunngh... sshhh... moree ravi yaa...fasterrrhhh..." ken mengeratkan cengkraman pada pinggiran mejaa riasnya, ia bisa melihat bayangan suaminya melalui cermin, dan ia juga bisa melihat bagaimana milik sang suami yang sedang keluar masuk didalam lubangnya.

"uuurrghhh..."

"sshhh...jangan mengetatkannya chagiiii... kau nakal sekali...plak"

ravi menampar buut Ken yang putih, namun kini memerah karena tamparan dari tangannya.

"aarrghh... ssshhhh...fasterrhhh"

Dan Ken hanya bisa memohon agar sang suami mempercepat gerakannya. ia tidak tahan lagi, ia ingin mencapai klimaks namun sang suami menahan salurannya, dengan cockring yang terpsang di miliknya.

"ssshhh... chagii.. aku mohon lepasshh..."

"slurp..." Ravi malah menjilat punggung sang istri,lalu menambah tanda kemerahan ditubuh sang istri.

"eeunnggh... Ken menjerti tertahan saat dirasanya milik sang suami membesar, dan sebentar lagi suaminya akan mencapai puncaknya.

"SSHHH...SARANGHAEE KENIIE...AAAAHHHHHHH"

Crot

Crot

Crot

Ravi menembakkan spremanya kedalam hole sang istri, berharap benihnya akan segera berkembang dan akan memberikan adik untuk putri cantiknya.

kemudian Ravi melepas cockring yang terpasang dimilik sang istri, dan langsung saja Ken menyemburkan percumnya ditangan ravi yang terus mengurut milik istrinya.

"AAARRGGHHH..." Ken menjatuhkan dirinya namun dapat ditahan oleh ravi, pegangannya pada pinggiran meja rias seakan melemah. dirinya benar benar lemas pasca klimaks.

ravi membalik tubuh sang istri, lalu menggendong koala dengan masih bertautan dibawah. membawa sang istri kedalam kamar mandi. Sepertinya kali ini mereka akan mengakhiri permainan dikamar mandi.

*****TOGETHER*****

4 bulan kemudian

kediaman keluarga Kim

"yaakk... sudah berapa kali momy katakan untuk tidak tidur larut malam, lihat akhirnya kau akan sulit dibangunkan. kau sama saja seperti appamu...blablabla"

Yeoja cantik dan juga namja dewasa itu menutup kuping, karena bosan mendengar ocehan namja cantik mereka.

"kalau begini aku jga yang repot... kalian benar benar menguji kesabaranku...blablabla"

masih terus mengomel sambil mengaduk susu dan juga kopi untuk anak dan juga suaminya.

"appa,Hani tidak suka adik Bayi" bisik Hani kepada appanya yang duduk disampingnya.

"wae? Bukankah hani sendiri yang mengatakan menginginkan adik bayi heum?" Ravi menatap putrinya dengan wajah dibuat sesedih mungkin

"tapi... semenjak ada adik bayi diperut momy, momy menjadi sangat menyebalkan. dia terus saja memarahi Hani. bagaimana jika adik bayi sudah lahir? momy akan terus memarahi Hani..." Mata gadis cilik itu sudah berkaca kaca

"tidak akan sayang... jika momy berani memarahi Hani, maka appa yang akan memarahi momy..." Ravi mencoba membujuk putrinya agar tidak menangis

"YAAKK...apa tadi kau bilang? kau akan memarahiku?"

DEG

mati kau Kim

"isshh Momy menyebalkan, adik bayi juga menyebalkan" ucap hani sambil menunjuk perut Ken yang sedikit membuncit.

"YAAK... RAVI YAA LIHATLAH ANAKMU... DIA MENGATAIKU DAN JUGA ADIKNYA MENYEBALKAN"

"tck..." Ravi mengurut pangkal hidungnya, ia yakin apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi "Keniee chagi... mengalahlah pada anak kita..."

"hiks... kau bilang mengalah? memangnya aku berbuat apa? kau selalu membela Hani, apa aku tidak mencintaiku..."

"hiks... appa, momy tidak sayang Hani lagi..."

1

2

3

"HUEEEEEEEE...APPA/CHAGIII..."

Keduanya menagis dan berhambur kepelukannya.

Selalu seperti ini, lebih tepatnya sejak 2 bulan lalu sejak Ken dinyatakan positif Hamil, tingkahnya benar benar berubah drastis. Seperti anak kecil, suka mengomel, dan tidak mau mengalah pada anaknya sendiri, ditambah lagi sensitif Ken yang ampun ampunan.

Ravi benar benar menyiapkan tenaga ekstra untuk menghadapi istri dan juga anaknya yang sepertinya cemburu dengan calon adiknya.

*****TOGETHER*****

Kediaman Jung

Hakyeon dengan cekatan menyiapkan sarapan untuk 2 namja tampannya. susu untuk anaknya lalu kopi tidak terlalu manis untuk suaminya. Dan juga roti bakar yang sudah ia beri selai sesuai kesukaan masing masing. selesai membuat kopi dan juga susu, Hakyeon mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sambil menunggu kedua namja tampannya turun untuk bergabung dengannya.

hakyeon tampak berbinar melihat roti bakar yang tadi ia buat. ia julurkan tangannya untuk menyantap roti buatannya. satu , satu satu... dan tidak terasa sudah 5 potong roti dimakannya.

"umma kau mana sarapanku?" bocah kecil berseragam lengkap dengan tas dipunggungnya menatap heran isi meja yang hanya tersisa 2 potong roti

"hah?"

Hakyeon tersadar, ia melihat dimaja tinggal 2 potong roti,"

"hehehehehe... akan umma buatkan lagi nee..." Hakyeon bangkit dan bersiap me kembali roti untuk anaknya.

"kau aneh umma" ucap Yoo

"siapa yang aneh?"

Namja tampan datang dan langsung memberi kesupan di pipi sang istri dan juga anaknya

"umma aneh appa" ucap Yoo, tanpa takut sang umma mendengar

"YAAKK... APANYA YANG ANEH" Hakyeon berteriak tidak terima dikatain seperti itu oleh anaknya, tangannya mengoles kembali selai ke roti tawar

"umma gendut"

DEG

DEG

"..."

"..."

Leo menutup matanya, ia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

1

2

3

"YAAAKKKK... KALIAN URUS SAJA SENDIRI SARAPAN KALIAN. AKU BARU MEMAKAN 5 POTONG ROTI, DAN KLIAN SUDAH MENGATAIKU ANEH? DAN KAU MENGATAKAN UMMAMU INI GENDUT? BAIKLAH UMMA TIDAK AKAN MAKAN LAGI!"

BOHONG, SANGAT BOHONG!

meskipun ummanya berkata tidak akan makan lagi, namun lihatlah nanti, isi kulkas yang tadinya penuh dengan berbagai cemilan siang nanti akan ludes habis dimakan ummanya.

Yoo tidak perduli meskipun ummanya sudah ngambek masuk kedalam kamar meninggalkannya berdua dengan sang appa.

"huft..." Leo mengehla nafas pasrah

selalu seperti ini, belakangan ini istrinya begitu sensitif mendengar kata gendut. walaupun ia akui istrinya memang terlihat lebih berisi. tapi meskipun begitu ia tetap mencintainya Hakyeon. sangat sangat mencintainya.

"Yoogeonie, jangan buat ummamu marah terus terusan" Leo mengingatkan sang anak

"umma tidak marah appa, lihatlah siang nanti juga dia sudah lupa" Yoo menyantap amkanannya dengan santai, seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Leo hanya geleng geleng kepala, benar benar duplikatnya.

*****TOGETHER*****

Ravi menggendong anaknya turun dari mobil, sepertinya putrinya masih ngambek pasca bertengkar dengan momynya. jadilah ravi mengantar sang anak hingga kekelas.

perlu diketahui bahwa Yoo dan Hani sudah memasuki sekolah dasar. Mereka berada di sekolah yang sama dan kelas yang sama, itu atas permintaan mereka sendiri.

Leo juga tiba bersama Yooi. Leo sedikit mengernyit melihat hani yang digendong ravi dan wajahnya masih disembunyikan di bahu appanya.

"Kenapa Ravi ya?" tanya Leo, mereka sama sama akan masuk ke gerbang sekolah anak mereka

"Ken benar benar tidak mau mengalah dengan anaknya sendiri"bisik Ravi

"hahahaha... sepertinya kesabaranmu benar benar diuji"

"nee... kuharap kau akan segera merasakannya juga hyung"

"..." Leo terdiam sejenak

Leo mengerti maksud dari namja didepannya ini.

Ken sangat beruntung, dofonis dokter Hamil 3 bulan. Sedangkan dia dan Hakyeon masih terus berusaha agar diberi keturunan lagi.

"nee... aku harap juga begitu" ucap Leo pelan

"Hani yaa... ayo kita ke kelas"

Hani mengangkat kepalanya, mendengar suara sahabatnya. Menghapus sisia sisa airmatanya. Lalu meminta kepada sang appa untuk diturunkan.

"Chaa belajar yang rajin nee, appa mencintaimu..chu". Ravi mengexcp kening putrinya "Yoogeonie, kau harus jaga putri cantik nee... " ravi mengedipkan matanya kearah Yoo

"Nee... Tenth saja ahjussi" balas Yoo denga nyakin

"Anyeong appa...anyyeong didyyy..."

Mereka melambaikan tangan keapda appa mereka lalu berjalan menuju kelas. Kedua Appa muda itu tersenyum melihat tingkah anak mereka yang saling begandengan tangan memasuki gerbang sekolah nya. benar benar tidak terpisahkan, Sepertinya mereka mulai mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya jika keduanya benar benar jatuh cinta diusia dini.

"hani yaa, kenapa kau menangis?" Yoo bertanya kepada Hani setibanya mereka dikelas

"Hani benci adik bayi!" Hani mempoutkan bibirnya

"wae? bukankah kau selalu mengatakan menginginkan adik bayi? bahkan kau memaksa momymu"

"nee... tapi momy menjadi menyebalkan semenjak ada adik bayi diperut momy"

"ummaku juga menjadi menyebalkan, dia juga semakin gendut" Yoo beujar polos

"eoh?"

"..."

"mungkin diperut Hakyeon umma ada adik bayi juga. Kalau begiti kita akan segera punya adik bayi Yoo...yeaayyyy"

dan wajah sedih tadi seketika berubah ceria, kembali ke Hani yang biasa

"sedangkan Yoo, tampak sedang berpikir 'adik bayi? benarkah?'

senyum mengembang diwajah Yoo, dia senang jika anggapan Hani benar. yaah mungkin saja diperut ummanya sudah ada adik bayi.

*****END*****

BENERAN END!

GOMAWOOO SUDAH MEMBACA *BOW*

MIAANHAE JIKA TYPO BERTEBARAN ^^

Ada side story nya loh ^^

Baca di fb aku nee . byeeee... *lamb a Islam bait an van

Endhaiueo


End file.
